Neo Prisma Cobalt
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Third in series. A sinister force is brewing in Neo Prisma, or at least that's what Romana insists. She gathers people to help combat it, but what are these dark forces she speaks of? And even greater than that mystery are the ones surrounding those who answered her call...


**_AN- Hello! You know me as KawaiiJoltic, but now I'm TwilightJoltik, and I used to be TwiPond. But I am here to give you Neo Prisma Cobalt! Technically, this is part of a series, but it should work perfectly fine as a self-contained story. If you would like to read the others, they are being written simultaneously with this one. Technically, this is the third in the series, but don't worry about it. _**

**_This will be an odd story, to say the least. It's completely AU, and nearly every character is OOC, but I still hope you enjoy it. And I claim no rights to Doctor Who, which is owned by the BBC. Thank you and enjoy! -TwilightJoltik_**

* * *

**_Prolouge- CALL_**

_This is a call to anyone who hears! Anyone at all! _

All over Neo Prisma City, people turned to their radios in confusion. It took some a moment to realize why they were confused, but others realized it in a split-second. They had only been listening to the news, or music a moment ago, but now a strange woman's voice was crackling out of the boxes.

_Please, this city is about to be under attack! _

Most attempted to ignore the voice, but a select few were intrigued by it. They turned their radios up, noted every syllable the woman spoke, and knew they had to at least try to help.

_Dark forces are rising, and we aren't going to last long! If we don't do anything, this city has days at most! _

In the distant city of Castelia, a young journalist for the Lansat Tribune was called into her boss's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?", she questioned politely as she approached his desk.

"Ah, yes. What do you know about Neo Prisma City?"

"History of political unrest, in country of Ptirau, rather calm. Why?"

Her boss set a train ticket on the desk, which was picked up by the journalist in a heartbeat. "Odd transmissions coming from there. Might be a hoax, might be something big. Either way, we want you on it. Don't let me down, Ms. Smith."

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll get you a great scoop, sir."

_And if we fall, people will die. Deaths without meaning, all in the name of invasion! _

In an apartment complex in the heart of the city, Amy Pond pulled on a tattered windbreaker and dashed out the door to attempt to help. She had no idea what the woman on the radio was talking about, but it was probably important. She didn't particularly have anything better to do that morning, so she thought might as well see what was going on.

Of course, as she ran down the empty hall, she was very nearly hit by an opening door. A friend of hers stumbled out, half asleep. "It's eleven. You should have really woken up by now," she berated playfully.

"Sorry. Night shift. Thought I heard something," he apologized in a barely cohesive manner.

"Whatever, I'm going out. See you," Amy dismissed flippantly.

"Out where?"

"Just… Out. Something weird on the radio. Someone said they needed help."

"Amy, you really shouldn't run off to investigate it, whatever it is. It could be dangerous and…," he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Rory, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I just want to see what's up. You can come with me, if you're awake enough."

"Sure, just give me a minute. I'll make coffee or something."

_So if you can hear this, if you are brave enough to fight to save this city, meet me at Minune Park as soon as you possibly can! _

A young woman with a shock of frazzled red-blonde hair smiled grimly at the message. It seemed intriguing enough. Most likely some sort of hoax, but possibly something more. She mentally calculated the quickest route to Minune Park, which happened to involve a few shortcuts she would have to mind herself around in fear of being followed once more. She smirked as she set off, muttering "Melanie Bush, looks like you're going to have something halfway entertaining to do today."

_Please, if you hear this, please listen and if you care about this city, no, this world, I beg of you, don't dismiss this as a prank or a hoax, come and help! _

From the hijacked radio tower, a breathless young woman fled. As she stopped to catch her breath, a figure approached her. Though it was obscured by the shadows of the alleyway it was standing in, the young woman noted its presence and looked to it. "H-how did I do?," she asked between gasping breaths.

"Fairly well," the shadowy figure replied in a cold, high voice. "I would have perhaps gotten the "not a hoax" part out of the way earlier, but I am pleased by your performance, Miss Avrilune. Now proceed to the park, and pray that they will arrive. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am!," the woman answered at once before rushing off to Minune Park.

_**AN- Yes, this will be interesting. Some characters will have slightly different names, and some will act entirely unlike their canon counterparts. I still very much hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading. And pay attention to things. You might just notice something off...**_


End file.
